Secrets of the Hogwarts houses part 1: Coming home
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Harry isn't the only special child to return to Hogwarts, just the most famous. slash Male preg Xander & Draco Snape & Lupin
1. 1 Prolouge

**Author: **Sparta666

**Series/Story: **Secrets of the Hogwarts houses part 1: Coming home

**Pairings: **Snape/Lupin (mentioned)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy the vampire slayer, the Adams family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Xander (I wish) I just get to play out my fantasies instead

**Timeline: **The first book and before Buffy came to Sunnydale

**Spoilers: **The Philosopher's stone (the book and the movie)

**Summery: **Harry isn't the only special child to return to Hogwarts, just the most famous

**Chapter Summery: **Snape has a painful decision to make

**Authors Note:**

Though the history of this story can be found in the first part to this called School Days you don't need to have read it to follow the story.

**Secrets of the Hogwarts houses part 1: Coming home**

Prologue

On a dark and stormy Scottish night 12 years ago, two hooded figures raced across the landscape and deeper into the night. As the wind and rain beat down hard and cold, the grand gates of the Hogwarts castle rose up from the distance. Inside silent preparations where made for there arrival, the pounding on the great wooden gates borough silent relief for all. As the two hooded figures entered the school soaked through, exhausted by their flight the figures struggled to remove their hoods.

"Severus thank the gods and goddesses you are all right" said Remus as he flung his arm round his soaked lover.

"A thousand blessings on you Morticia for over seeing their safe return" added Remus as he hugged the woman with Severus.

"I'm glad to see you safe and well and you are welcome Remy. I can still see no evil in him, even though I know the truth" said Morticia as she removed her robe and handed it to her husband.

"So it is true then? I am sorry my brother and the child how is he?" asked Gomez as all involved gathered round Severus, as he lifted his robe he reviled the sleeping child he cradled.

"He is like me an Adams at heart through he bares the name Snape"

"he could be no other way my brother" said Gomez as he put his arm round Severus and hugged him.

Severus could now breath a sigh of relief as he stared out of the window far into the stormy night outside, little did he know what was to come or to become of his son. but even the fates can be trick in time.

12 years have come to pass since that night but as many things change something's stay the same, the lines between reality and fantasy blurred as the barriers between worlds bleed into each other the memory of that night has all but been forgotten but not by all.


	2. 2 Unexpected guests

**Pairings: **

Snape/Lupin (mentioned)

**Rating:** R

**Chapter Summery:** Xander's prays are answered when strangers come to town

**Authors Note:**

Unexpected guests

The night's sky was black, high above a small town called Sunnydale. somewhere in the muggle world a young boy watched as the Lighting tore up the sky, Xander Harris was his name and right now he wished the lighting would come down and hit him, Xander cringed every time something would smash or every time his parents raised their voices downstairs. Xander sighed to himself as he locked the bathroom before stripping down and getting into the shower, his skin stung as the hot water cascaded down his batted body. His father was never shy when it came to attacking him, Xander always paid the price afterwards his young body was black and blue with both old and new bruises that decorated his skin.

Xander was lost in through when a strange tapping sound on the window caught his attention.

"an owl here? now? I must have taken one to many hits to the head?" Xander said to himself as he opened the window.

The black owl dropped a small white envelope on the sink before taking off, Xander was puzzled as he read the address on the letter.

_Mr. A. Harris_

_The bathroom shower _

_Sunnydale_

_California_

Xander was still confused but the letter sparked some interest so he opened in anyway.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand soc. Chf. warlock,

supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Harris

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st , we await your owl by no later then 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S.

Due to your unfortunate circumstances an escort will arrive to pick you up no later then 6.00 pm on August 31st please be ready.

Xander checked his watch quickly as if he could not believe it, today was August 31st and his watch read 5.55 pm Xander gathered up his clothing and headed to his room when he heard a commotion downstairs, dropping his clothing Xander raced back to the bathroom and locked the door. After a few minutes the commotion quieted as he heard people headed up the stairs.

"Xander " yelled an unfamiliar voice

Xander stayed quiet and still as he hid in fear, it had been more then once that Tony Harris had used him to pay off his bills.

"Alohomora" yelled the voice before the door swung open

Xander braced himself for what he believed would come next, when it didn't Xander dared to look up. instead of Tony Harris stood before him there where three strangers. Xander went to speak but realized he was still naked and shrived with the cold as he decided against it. The strangers two men and a teenage girl stood still before him.

"your safe now" said one of the strangers before Xander collapsed.

Xander's head pounded as he came round sometime later, he soon became aware of the commotion going on and realized it was Tony Harris and one of the strangers.

"Don't worry son my brother has never been one to let anyone argue him down, especially Tony Harris your safe now my boy. your probably confused so I will try to clear up a few things. I am Gomez Adams my younger brother Severus Snape is currently backing Tony Harris down, he was taken out of our care that's why the names different and this lovely young lady is my Nice Severus's daughter Jessie Snape" said Gomez as Xander tried to sit up.

Gomez was a tall slender but elegant man, he was well kept if not of regal background and a little eccentric Xander thought. Jessie was something else altogether, she was stood against the doorway and was smiling at him while keeping an ear on the arguing outside. She was about 5'11 in height, her dark hair flowed down her body shaping her slender figure, emerald green and silver streaks ran though her dark hair.

She wore what appeared to be leather boots, pants and a waist length jacket that covered her tight white top. a large silver crest and serpent decorated the jackets back and her tattooed arm. Various studs decorated her ears, her nails where painted green with silver tips, her lips with green lipstick and silver lip liner. her emerald eye shadow mirrored her green eyes, a mighty sliver serpent decorated her belt buckle and hung from the pendent around her neck. Before Xander could ask her about the serpents important she disappeared in a hurry out the door.

Xander was about to get up when the stranger he knew only as Severus appeared in the room followed by Jessie, now they were side by side he could see a lot of Severus in her. Which made him wonder what her mother looked like if Jessie was pretty Gomez got up and headed out as Severus sat in his stead. He waited a few minutes as Xander gathered himself before speaking.

"You must be confused Alexander, in your place I would be, I would also be pleased to be able to talk to someone about it" said Severus as he removed his robe reviling the same serpent emblem as Jessie along side a lion but with the name Remus Lupin under it.

"The most overuse would be 'who are we'? as my brother has probably given our names I will tell you the rest. My name is Professor Severus Snape and I teach Potions at Hogwarts, Twelve years ago on a night not dissimilar to tonight when I arrived at this house against my better judgment and handed that beast the most precious thing I owned. My new born son, you where that child Alexander" said Severus as Xander's face dropped.

"Come we should leave him to his though Severus" said Gomez as he picked up Severus's robes and led Severus out the room and down stairs.

After sometime Xander dressed himself and headed downstairs' to join the others, entering the kitchen where the people he'd learnt were his family stood. Xander drew his courage and approached Severus and boldly asked him

"I've been raped, beaten and used for things that would scare even the hardened of criminals and you left me here? You who claim to be my mother and knew what was going on let it happen" growled Xander barley holding on to his temper.

Severus stood there emotionless as Xander yelled at him but inside he was torn up by his son's words, sighing Severus waited for Xander to finish then spoke.

"Twelve years ago I was tricked into helping a very dangerous and very powerful Wizard called Tom Riddle, who would come to be know by all as Lord Voldermort. he poisoned my mind and used my love of another to make me use my gifts to hurt others. "

"Remus Lupin?" asked Xander as he remembered Severus's tattoo

"Yes, Voldermort forced me to carry his child, a child that one day would be his heir. When I found this out I refused to help and fled his clutches by returning to Hogwarts. Dumbledore feared what would happen if the Ministry or Voldermort found out about you, so against my wishes I was forced to bring you here to Tony Harris who's family owed mine a dept. Don't worry through Alexander he will pay for the disrespect he has shown you and my family. Though another by the name of Harry Potter will take the credit you have more powers then him, he was the boy who lived but you are the son of Voldermort and his heir. come it is time you returned to you family and joined your brother, sisters and I at Hogwarts" said Severus.

"So I have a family?" asked Xander excitedly.

"Yeah, there's Crystal she's an Auror for the ministry, I'm next I'm in my last year, then there's the twins Holy and Ivy and our adopted brother Oliver. Your next and then Cassie is the last she starts next year" said Jessie as she pulled out a diary inside she showed Xander a photo of a very young Severus and family.

"So when do we leave?" asked Xander

"Now, we will take the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron where we will spend the night. Tomorrow we will get your supplies and take you to meet the rest of the family." laughed Severus with a smile on his face as Xander stood up and came over to him.

"Aren't we forgetting something? what about you clothing and stuff?" asked Jessie

"I don't own anything other then what I'm wearing and if I didn't Tony would only take it" sighed Xander.

"looks like I need to sort something out for you tomorrow" said Severus as he headed to the fireplace.

Severus removed a small black bag from his robes as Jessie enlarged the fireplace , green flames shot up as Jessie took a handful of the ash like stuff from the bag. yelling the name of the place they were heading she threw down the ash and dispersing in a flash of green flames.

"Speak clearly Xander and keep your arms close" said Severus as Xander followed Jessie.

The ride was unlike anything he'd ever been on, he was still quite dazed as Jessie pulled him clear.

"Hell of a ride hey?" asked Jessie as she helped Xander to a chair and gave him a drink.

"It's called Butter Beer, it nice try it" said Jessie as she sat down next to Xander.

Jessie and Xander where in deep conversation when Severus arrived, smiling he sat down and joined them.

"got you a fire Whisky Papa, has uncle Gomez gone home?" asked Jessie as she handed Severus his drink.

"thank you and yes he has, so Alexander looking forward to seeing our world?" asked Severus as he enjoyed his drink.

"I am and can I just get one thing straight it's Xander not Alexander only Tony called me that" said Xander as Severus nodded and they returned to their food and conversation.

After sometime Xander yawned and said his good nights and headed to bed.


End file.
